


Cie'th

by Chaibelle



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaibelle/pseuds/Chaibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wilds of Gran Pulse they run out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cie'th

Hope had been the first, which had been for the best because she hadn't been able to raise her weapon after seeing his young form twisted into something unrecognizable, monstrous. Snow turned next - for his icy name he always burned too hot, and felt things more intensely than she. Sazh slipped away in the night and retained his free will until his last breath. She supposed he hadn't wanted them to force them to deal with him as they had dealt with the others.

For a time it had been just the three of them - two daughters of Pulse, and a daughter of Cocoon. Vanille had been a l'cie longer than her, so it had only been a matter of time. They made an unspoken agreement to return to Oerba. They only made it part way before they ran out of time. Cie'th were untameable, and once a l'cie became a cie'th there was no going back. Fang knew that, yet it took a look time for her to accept it. After that the l'cie with a frozen brand was as unmoveable as stone, as if something had broken within her. They still curled together at night, seeking warmth in each other, but she could feel Fang pulling away - distanting herself in preperation for the inevitable day when the last eye in the tangle of arrows opened.

On the sandy shores of Oerba they lay side by side, gazing up at the stars. The broken moon of Cocoon glowed softly - closer than the stars, yet still impossibly far. The sight is breathtaking, and distracts her for a moment from the burning pain seeping from the mark over her heart. She traced the spaces between Fang's braids, words resting on her lips. She held them back as a kindness, wanting to stay in that moment until the end.


End file.
